The Unhappy Birthday
'''Outlook''' Two weeks after the failed attempted to get him to come home Robin's fourth birthday is fast approaching and she is the most unhappy pup in the world. She just wanted her baby brother back home to help them to help them celebrate it. But since he's not here with them she doesn't feel like celebrating at all. All she feels like doing is lying down in the family hole and never come out. Can the family find a way to get Chase back to the old hole and get Robin to cheer up and have the best birthday Ever. '''Cast''' Donna Dale Mitchell Seth Robin Ivy Axel Chase '''Part 1- Cheer Up Robin''' The story begins with Robin in the hole still upset at the fact that Chase did't come back home with her and the family..And with her birthday so close Donna and Dale are trying the best they can to try and cheer her up. Donna- Aww Robin please come out dear. Dale- Yeah Robin please Chase is better off at the lookout with all his friends dear. He needs to be happy. Robin- *Sigh* But why can he be happy with us!?! Dale- Because he just wants to forget losing his family Robin. Robin- It's not fair! It's just not fair! Donna- Please Robin..Look I know that your upset that Chase didn't come back home, but honey your birthday to tomorrow and your father and I, plus your brothers and sister, went you to be happy. Robin(Mixed emotion of anger and sadness in voice)- I will be happy if Chasey shows up!! Until then...I will never be *Starts to cry* be happy again. Donna and Dale- *Sigh* Ok Robin *Sigh* Whatever you want.. Donna and Dale leave Robin and move to where Ivy, Mitchell, and Seth are playing and try to drown out Robin's sadness with the three pups playful actions. Donna- Well at least some pups are happy..But I still feel really bad because of what we did with Chase...Robin really wanted him to come home... Dale- I know honey, but we just couldn't take him away from his friends and his job. It would of made him sadder than he was before... Donna- Yeah...Yeah your right honey...But maybe he can come to her party and surprise her. Dale- Hmm Maybe..But I don't think he could..What if he's busy? Donna- I don't think he wouldn't mind coming by to spend some time with his sister. Dale- Sigh...I hope so honey..I just want the best for our little girl. Donna- Me too dear..Me too (Licks him) Dale- Awww (Blushing) Thanks dear. '''Chapter 2- Axel's Arrival''' Axel arrives to see a depressed Robin, a very playful Ivy, Mitchell, and Seth, and a welcoming Donna and Dale. Axel- Hey Donna. Donna- Hello Axel. It's very good to see you again! Dale- Hey Axel...How you doing... Axel- Hey Dale I'm doing good, but I see a couple of sad faces here.. Dale- Sigh..Axel she really him to back home with us..And now she just will not come back outside Axel- I know that Dale, but for him to leave his friends like that it would be way too sad. Dale- Ugh..I know..I know.. Axel- Ok look I'll go see if I can convince Chase to come and celebrate this with her. Maybe that will cheer her up. Donna- Oh Axel! That would be great! I bet Robin would be so happy! Dale- Could you do that for us Axel? Axel- But of course guys! Anything for the pair of pups that took my baby brother in and treated him like one of their own!! Donna and Dale- Thanks Axel!! You will not regret that decision! Axel turns away and walks back towards the lookout, but is stopped by Robin. Robin- Please Axel..Please just bring Chasey back for just one day. Axel- I will Robin. Don't worry! Axel leaves and heads toward the lookout. '''Chapter 3- Talking to Chase''' Axel arrives at the Lookout and spots Chase sitting alone and looking at the photo that was left for him. Chase- Hmm maybe I should of went with them...I mean I could of stayed for a little while and then come back. Axel- Hey little bro! Thinking about them aren't you? Chase- Yeah Axel I..I am! Axel- Well baby bro you have a choice to make now. Either stay here and think about them, or go back to the stray hole they kept you save in and celerbate her birthday with them! Chase- You're right Axel! Maybe I will! Axel- That's great baby bro! You know what I'll come too! Chase and Axel- Let's go!! Both pups run from the lookout to the stray hole where Chase spent most of his life. '''Chapter 4- Surprise, Surprise''' Chase- Where are we going Axel? Axel- It's a surprise. Axel then walked into a building then came back out with a blue bow. Chase- Umm Axel? What are you doing? Axel- A surprise Chase now just hold still! Chase looked at his big brother with a confused look as he placed a bow on his head. Chase- I feel weird Axel.. Axel- Just relax. We are doing this for Robin remember. Chase- I can't believe you did that though... Axel- I said relax Chase! Chase- Sorry Axel- It's okay, but you look like a cute fuzzy present. Axel let a chuckle escape his muzzle. Chase- (Sigh) Lets go. '''Chapter 5- Happy Birthday after all''' Robin- (Sighs deeply) Another year older... Donna- Robin please be happy dear... Dale- Yes dear please I think things will change soon. Robin- Huh? Axel's howl is heard far away Robin- Axel..? Dale- Oh good he brought his "gift" hehe! Robin- Gift? Axel- Here you go Robin..Here's your gift Axel moves out of the way relieving Chase with a blue bow on top of he's head. Robin- Chasey! Chase- Hi Robin Robin- You brought him Axel! Axel- Yeah. With that Robin took the blue bow off of Chase's head and the pups played and played until it was time for food, and cake and then they ended the day with a campout under the stars. '''The End''' =